1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a load carrier having a rectangular bottom part and feet disposed at least in the corner regions of the bottom part. A groove for accommodating a load-securing belt is provided above the feet, encircling the bottom part.
2. The Prior Art
Such load carriers can be pallets, collapsible pallet boxes, or also rigid pallet boxes. These load carriers are produced from plastic, using the injection-molding method. The feet can be directly injection-molded on, but can also be screwed on afterwards.
Additional feet can also be formed between the corner feet, at least on the long sides of the pallets or load carriers, and these feet can also be connected with one another by means of runners.
During transport, such load carriers have to be secured to prevent slipping. Load-securing belts that are looped into a corresponding groove, around the load carrier, and attached to the vehicle, serve this purpose.